dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Tallbird Egg
Normal= |-| Hatching= Tallbird Eggs can be found in Tallbird Nests. Upon collecting the egg, the Tallbird that owns the nest and all nearby Tallbirds will become aggressive and chase the player for a short while. After 17 hours, the owning Tallbird will proceed to lay new egg in its nest. During night time and sometimes during the day, Tallbirds will curl up and fall asleep on their nest. The player can push the bird and collect the Egg. However, this will wake the Tallbird. If the nest's Tallbird is killed and the Egg is left untouched for a few days, it will hatch into a new Tallbird.If the Egg is placed by a fire, it will change into a Hatching Tallbird Egg and can be hatched into a Smallbird. Fried Tallbird Egg A Fried Tallbird Egg is made by cooking a Tallbird Egg over a Campfire, Fire Pit or Star. It can also be used as an ingredient in a variety of Crock Pot recipes. Unlike a raw Tallbird Egg, a Fried Tallbird Egg will spoil and stacks to 20. Hatching Tallbird Egg A Hatching Tallbird Egg is a Tallbird Egg that has started to hatch after being placed near a Campfire or Fire Pit for at least 10 seconds. Hatching takes roughly 3 days and, when hatched, it will turn into a Smallbird. The Hatching Tallbird Egg can be eaten, providing the player with 23 Hunger and 5 Health, and cooking it over a fire produces Fried Tallbird Egg. Hatching The hatching egg feels comfortable during the Day and Dusk, but at Night it becomes cold and needs to be placed by a fire to be kept warm. If it is not kept warm at night for as long as 30 seconds it will freeze and turn into a Wet Goop. On the other hand, if placed by a fire during the Day it will become too hot and after 30 seconds will become a Cooked Morsel. Eggs are neither cold nor hot next to a fire during the Dusk. The player can safely pick up the Egg and move it to avoid the Egg becoming cooked or gooped. However, it will not continue hatching unless it is on the ground. During winter the egg cannot be placed away from fire during the day without becoming cold. Tips *A good way of getting it hatched is to sleep through the night without using a fire. *It will not reset the hatching process if picked up, so don't worry about moving it around. *Pigs, like Spiders, can and will eat this as a Food source, followed by a comment "mmm, beaky". *The baby Tallbird will grow into a Smallish Tallbird after 11 days. *The Smallish Tallbird will grow to an adult after another 11 days. *The full-grown Tallbird will have the same aggressive behavior as any other Tallbirds. Reign of Giants * Hatching eggs are unaffected by the wildfires that occur in Summer. * Although the Endothermic Fire and the Endothermic Fire Pit are meant to cool their surroundings, they still overheat hatching eggs during the day and cool them at night. Usage Trivia *When a Tallbird Egg is picked up, examining it will give the standard quotation based on the last state it was in when on the ground. For example, picking up a Tallbird Egg when day comes after it was near a fire will result in its examination indicating it is too hot. Gallery Hatching Tallbird Egg too close to fire during day.png|Hatching Tallbird Egg too close to fire during day Hatching Tallbird Egg next to fire during night.png|Hatching Tallbird Egg next to fire during night Hatching Tallbird Egg too far from fire during night.png|Hatching Tallbird Egg too far from fire during night File:Don't Starve How To Raise a Tallbird-0|How to raise a Tallbird Hatching Egg.jpg|A Tallbird Egg in a base camp. Tallbird laying an Egg.png|A Tallbird laying its egg. pl:Jajo Wysokiego Ptaka Category:Eggs Category:Healing Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Mob Dropped Items Category:Mob Spawning Entities Category:Perishables